Field of Invention
The present application is in the field of systems, apparatus and related methods for making weather, fire, or water-proofed wire-to-wire electrical connections.
Background of the Invention
Electrical wiring infrastructures are known to have many practical applications in modern societies. Frequently, the assembly of said infrastructures requires electricity conducting (“conductive”) wire-to-wire connections. Conductive connections may be accomplished via stripping the insulation off the cores of at least two wires and bringing the exposed cores into contact. Without more, the contacted cores are susceptible to unintended disconnection and pose the risk of shock or spark (i.e., fire) when the connection is live. Furthermore, if the live wire-to-wire connection is exposed to water or weather, then the risk of electric shock increases and, additionally the connected wire cores can be corroded. Accordingly, there is a need for systems, apparatus, and related methods for accomplishing secure (Le., not easily disconnected), electricity insulated (“insulative”), spark resistant, and water/weather-proofed wire-to-wire connections.
Various apparatus and systems have been devised in view of satisfying the above-identified need. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,037 (issued May 12, 1992) of King et al. and its patent family (hereinafter “the King patents”) disclose various embodiments of an apparatus which generally comprise a sealant (e.g., silicon grease or petroleum jelly) filled cap internally featuring tapering female screw-threads. In the King patents, the tapering screw-threads are for gripping and compressing contacted wire-cores; water-proofing and spark resistance is accomplished via the sealant surrounding the contacted wire-cores; and the cap structure insulates the connection. Nevertheless, the King patents have not adequately addressed the above-identified need. One inadequacy, among others, may be that the apparatus disclosed by the King patents does not adequately secure wire-to-wire connections due to the sealant's lubricant properties which counter the gripping function of the tapering female screw threads (i.e., the wire-to-wire connection within the apparatus is susceptible to disassociation from the cap). Therefore, wire connections made according to the King patents remain susceptible to unintended disconnection, shock, spark or wire damage.
Furthermore, apparatus disclosed by the King patents introduce unnecessary limitations into the process of coupling/splicing wires. Continuing the example from above, the King patents' apparatus are limited since: (1) the apparatus and wires are typically small and hard to grip; and (2) the wire-cores must be contacted and aligned throughout the twisting and compression thereof by the tapering female threads. The size and accuracy requirements of the King apparatus necessitate the steadied and practiced hand of a skilled artisan rather than a “do-it-yourself” layman. Furthermore, once the King apparatus has been installed, there is no way to either assure that an electrical connection has been established or to check voltages across the connection, unless the apparatus is removed to reveal sealant covered wire-cores. Removal of the apparatus is messy (i.e., sealant covered), requires re-installation of the apparatus, and is otherwise undesirable. Thus, there remains a need for systems, apparatus, and related methods for accomplishing secure, insulated, spark resistant, and water/weather-proofed wire-to-wire connections that may be practiced by laymen and wherein voltages may be readily measured across the associated wire connections.
Other known apparatus have also been devised to address the above-identified needs, yet these known apparatus have also inadequately addressed said needs or have introduced unnecessary limitations to the wire-coupling process. One type of known, yet inadequate, apparatus features a component (whether conductive or not) that is mechanically anchored to contacted wire-cores and interlockingly coupled to a sealant filled cap. Although these interlocked components provide secure, insulated, and water-proofed wire connections, they also feature limitations, including but not limited to: being hard to grip do to size and accuracy requirements; being hard to assemble; and not providing an easy means for measuring voltage across the connection without disassembly. See e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,051,791 (issued Apr. 18, 2000), U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,742 (issued Aug. 2, 1977), U.S. Pat. No. 3,483,310 (issued Dec. 9, 1969), and U.S. Pat. No. 2,870,239 (issued Jan. 20, 1959). Another type of known apparatus features conductive component that is mechanically anchored to a wire-to-wire connection prior to being sheathed with a heat shrink plastic (with or without a sealant filled cap). While said sheathed apparatus provide secure, insulated, and water-proofed wire connections, they too feature limitations, including but not limited to: being hard to grip due to size and accuracy requirements; being hard to assemble; requiring additional tools (e.g., pliers or a blow-torch) that may not be readily available or usable by laymen; and not providing an easy means for measuring voltage across the connection without disassembly. See e.g., Part. No. 270LVC1 sold by Paige Electric (www.paigewire.com). Thus, there remains a need for systems, apparatus, and related methods for accomplishing secure, insulated, spark resistant, and water/weather-proofed wire-to-wire connections that may be practiced by laymen and wherein voltages may be readily measured across the associated wire connections without disassembly.